


Necessary Ingredients

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Projection Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living.<br/>― Dr. Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "From almost the day she met him, Ariadne has had a fantasy about being dp'd by Arthur and one of his projections (who kind of looks a lot like him maybe...?) and fucked into an ecstatic, quivering mess. After they've been together for a while she eventually confesses it to him, and he's not shocked (like she was worried he might be) but really into it. So they do it."

As far as Ariadne was concerned, the wonderful thing about being creatively inclined was that it could carry over into the sex life. She didn't always share the ideas she had, mostly because she feared others would be shocked. She appeared so studious, and it wasn't as if her dirty fantasies made her blush or grin. That was a benefit to being a woman; if she was turned on by her own thoughts, no one would know but her. Her bra and layers of clothing kept her peaked nipples hidden, and she wasn't the kind of woman that turned into a dripping mess when turned on. She fantasized a lot about Arthur, and was delighted when their flirting after the Fischer job turned into something more.

It was when they were together for a few months that Arthur first asked her about any fantasies or positions she wanted to try out. She looked at him questioningly, not sure what brought out the concern, and laughed when she saw his gaze light on a magazine on the bed beside her. She was sprawled across it, her sketch pad in front of her, and had been using it for inspiration for textures in the fabrics of dresses in the ads. The largest headline on the cover, however, was _How To Discuss Your Fantasies... Without Turning Him Off!_

"I swear, that wasn't the point in buying that," she told him, laughing. She got up and sat cross legged, not caring that she was wearing pajamas in the afternoon. It was a hot summer day, and he was only in an undershirt and boxers. "I'm happy with our sex life."

"Doesn't mean we couldn't try something different every once in a while."

"True. There's only so many variations of insert tab A into slot B," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"I like the idea of tying you to the bed and eating you out for hours," he told her in a deadpan voice. She gaped at him, the image immediately electrifying, but Arthur merely smiled and crossed his arms in a satisfied manner. "Your turn," he prompted when she was still speechless.

Should she say? Would he find it weird?

Just when he was about to ask again, Ariadne blurted "I've thought about you and one of your projections fucking me at the same time. In my mouth or in my ass as well as my pussy."

Was that her imagination or did his cock just twitch?

Arthur licked his lips slowly. "That..."

"Yeah?" she asked when he didn't go on.

"That's really damn good," he said, arms uncrossing. Oh, that _was_ his cock a little harder in his boxers. Nice.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Would it be weird if I wanted the projection to look like me?" he answered, coming closer to her. "So there'd be two of me fucking you at once? So I'd make you come so hard you'd scream my name and pass out?"

"God, that's hot," she breathed. She _wanted_ him, and it felt almost like a physical ache inside her, a longing to have him filling her.

"I'll get the PASIV."

***

With the seamless progression of dreams, there was Arthur and a man that could very well be his twin in the room with Ariadne. It looked like their bedroom, but it was larger and there was nothing else in there but a massive bed with four posters. Attached to each post was some kind of silk rope with cuffs, meant for her wrists and ankles. "Might as well blend our fantasies, huh?" Arthur asked, eyes twinkling in delight.

"Fuck yes," Ariadne found herself saying.

She kissed him, tongue sliding along his lips, and she was on her back against satin sheets. Arthur's twin was attaching her wrists to the bed, and Arthur was attaching her ankles. Then his mouth was on her, hands on her hips to keep them steady when she wanted to tilt them and press her clit harder against his mouth. Arthur's twin was sucking on her breast, his hand stroking her other one. Ariadne found herself moaning like a porn star, head lolling on a pillow that was suddenly beneath her head, and she felt her body clenching down on nothing as Arthur deftly slid his tongue around her clit.

Arthur was good at this, so very good, and she came three times from his tongue alone. Then as if by unspoken agreement, both Arthur and his twin backed off from her. Arthur pushed a pillow beneath her hips as his twin positioned himself over her mouth, facing the wall and reaching for a headboard that was forming behind her head. That gave him balance as he leaned over her, his swollen cock bobbing in front of her lips. Between her legs, Arthur lined up his cock with her slick entrance, and slid home slowly. Once he did, his twin guided the head of his cock to Ariadne's mouth, and she eagerly sucked him in.

They moved over her, in her, fucking her, and Ariadne loved the sensation of being out of control and at their mercy. Arthur pounded into her relentlessly, and his twin fucked her mouth and groaned in pleasure as she ran her tongue along his length. He felt just like Arthur, thank God, his musk even smelling the same, and Ariadne couldn't help but moan in pleasure. The dream had them both hard and unable to come right away, but it also made her hypersensitive to touch and able to come multiple times and be a slippery mess. God bless dream share technology.

"Let's change it up a bit," Arthur said after an eternity. "Let's try a different position."

The straps holding her down were gone, and the two men were able to help position her on her hands and knees. Ariadne didn't even question it, just sucked in a breath as her body throbbed at his touch. Arthur kept his hands on her hips and a smile on his face. "You are amazing, Ariadne," he said, sliding into her from behind.

Before she could answer something, Arthur's copy reached for her chin. "And you feel amazing," he said, smiling down at her. His cock bobbed in front of her, still wet from being in her mouth moments before. "Do it again."

As she took the copy's cock into her mouth, Arthur fucked into her from behind, a slow and lazy rhythm that hit that spot deep inside that made her groan in ecstasy. Why hadn't she suggested this sooner? Why did she think Arthur would be afraid of a little fantasy?

Slippery and sticky, Ariadne still protested when Arthur's copy pulled out of her mouth. "I'm not done yet," she whined.

He laughed, and helped her stay upright when Arthur slid out of her. "You get under her," Arthur told his copy, and the projection was only too happy to comply. Ariadne was pleasantly surprised to feel that the rest of his body felt just like Arthur's, and he didn't seem to care that she had sucked on his cock when he kissed her, tongue sliding into her mouth.

The copy slid inside of her, and the solid feel of flesh inside of her aching slit made her sigh contentedly. "Here's another variation," Arthur murmured, hands sliding around her ass to where she was joined to the projection. He worked at her a little, loosening her further until he could slide his cock inside her as well, rubbing right up against his projection's cock. "Shit, this is tight," he growled. "Holy fuck."

Ariadne had let out a keening sound, and the three of them shimmying around in an attempt at a rhythm made her groan and nearly scream as she came again. Both men gasped at the feel of her clenching down on their combined cocks, and Arthur had to pull out, cursing. "I can't... Too intense," he groaned.

"You're telling me," Ariadne gasped, collapsed on top of the projection.

Arthur slid his fingers to the curve of her ass, then the cleft between each cheek. "Guess I'll have to fuck you here. Maybe it'll be less intense for me."

Before she could think of a clever reply, Arthur was there, still slick from being inside her wet sheath. She closed her eyes and arched her back, gasping at the sensation of fullness. He had gone slowly, but it was still a stretching, full sensation. Arthur moved slowly, and only once Ariadne moaned did his copy start sliding in and out as well. It was trial and error to get a good enough rhythm going between the three of them, and Ariadne couldn't do much more than tuck her head against the copy's chest and pant, clutching at his shoulders when she felt like she would fly apart between the two of them. Arthur kept going, even after her whole body tightened and she cried out, voice hoarse and mouth dry from panting and gasping.

The copy kept up a running commentary; Ariadne hadn't thought that it would be hot, but it was amazing to hear how delicious she felt, she rode his cock so nicely, her breasts were perfect on him, he wanted to suck on her nipples or have her ride his face, he wanted to feel her reduced to a mass of quivering, sticky flesh beneath him.

It was almost disappointing when the music began in the background, Arthur still fucking her ass and the copy fondling her and whispering filthy things in her ear. "Come again soon," he growled, nipping at her ear. "And again, and again, and again..."

When she awoke, the timer running out, Ariadne could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her crotch sticky with her desire. Her body felt as if two men had truly been having sex with her, and it was deliciously exhausting. Arthur had to remove the needles from her wrist, and he smirked at her. "We were under for an hour real time."

"I feel like you both had me in real life," Ariadne said, lips curling into a smile. She kicked off her pajama bottoms and then tugged on his boxers. "Check it out."

Arthur laughed and stripped down before removing the PASIV and lying down beside her on the bed. He touched her gently, reverently, lips ghosting across her skin before he got a condom from the bedside drawer. This was tender touching, lovemaking and not downright fucking, and Ariadne didn't care how hot it was, she held onto him tightly afterward and kissed his face repeatedly. "Thank you," she murmured. "That was fantastic."

"We've got to do that again sometime," he laughed, kissing her mouth again. "And again, and again, and again..."

Two versions of Arthur completely overwhelming her senses with pleasure. Oh, hell yes.

"Definitely," she promised. "And maybe some other time, we'll get two of me to pleasure you."

The possibilities were downright endless.

The End


End file.
